I heard your voice in a dream
by Studyinscarlett
Summary: Castiel is your average college student, but lately he's been having a reoccurring dream in which a green-eyed angel needs his help. Will he be able to save his angel?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel woke up with a start. The angel with the green eyes was in his dreams again; calling out, yelling for Cas to help him. He rolled onto his side, looked at his alarm clock and sighed. 6 am.

He had nothing to do today. _Oh the joy of being an unemployed college kid_ he thought bitterly. It was summer break and classes didn't resume until August. Until then…

He rolled out of bed, attempting to smooth down his monstrous bed head and failed. He strode, half asleep to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Stepping into the stream, he formulated a plan for today. He'd probably go visit his brother and pick up some groceries, maybe see a movie later tonight. While washing his hair, his thoughts strayed back to his reoccurring dreams. _How did that angel know his name? What was wrong with him?_

He stuck his head back under the water, which had turned cold, _damn water heater_, to clear his head of those thoughts. Fumbling with the tap, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist.

As he walked back to his bedroom, he pulled it off and dried the rest of his body. He threw the towel into a hamper and pulled boxers, a shirt and jeans on. He strode to the entrance of his apartment, grabbed his keys, toed on his shoes and, sparing one last glance at his hair, he locked the door behind him. He slid into the front seat of his pride and joy, a 1967 Chevy Impala. His father had given it to him when he left for college in Stanford.

His brother lived in San Francisco. Gabriel worked as a dentist in the city and the drive wasn't too bad, only 45 minutes from his apartment to Gabriel's. He turned the ignition key and pulled of out the apartment complex, determined to make today count for something.

As he reached the outskirts of the city, he pulled into a local coffee shop he's visited once or twice when he was here with his brother. Bells on the door chimed as he walked into the small building. The barista looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Good morning!" She said. "What can I get for you?" She asked as Cas approached the register.

"Uh, I'll take a large mocha please." He mumbled, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Sure thing sweetie. That'll be $5.45."

He handed her a 10 dollar bill. Another chime of bells. A man, slightly taller than he walked in, suit, slacks, tie, the whole deal. He looked like a business man.

As the mystery man approached the counter where Castiel stood staring, sharp emerald eyes flashed at him. They looked eerily similar to the angel's eyes. _Could it be?_

"Sir!" the voice broke though his thoughts. The barista stood with his change and coffee with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, Sorry." He flashed a smile at her and took his coffee, pocketing the change. With one last glance behind him at the man in the suit, he walked over to the soft couch near the entrance with a puzzled look on his face.

He sipped his coffee, still deep in thought. Maybe he was going crazy or maybe he was just imagining it, or what was the thing he had heard about dreaming about strangers you saw? He shook his head. He was definitely going crazy. Angels only appeared in the bible or on TV shows. He was startled out of his internal monologue by a soft voice. Turning, he saw mystery guy sitting next to him on the couch.

_When did that happen?_ He mused internally.

"Sorry, what?" he asked to Mr. Emerald eyes.

The man chuckled. "I said nice t-shirt."

Cas looked down to see what shirt he had put on today. "Oh yeah, I love Led Zeppelin. They rock."

The other man chuckled again. _God, his laugh was borderline angelic. _

"My name is Dean."

"Hey, I'm Cas."

"Cas?" Dean asked quizzically.

"Yeah," Cas blushed. "It's short for Castiel. My parents were really religious."

"It is a nice name." Cas smiled at that. "So Castiel, what brings you to sunny San Fran?"

"Oh, I just got into town actually. I was planning on visiting my brother today. I live in Stanford; I'm going to be a senior at the college there this year." He told Dean proudly.

Dean smiled. "I live in Palo Alto. I work as the T.A. at the university there in an English 1301 classroom."

"That's awesome!"

They sat there, drinking their coffee. Cas glanced down at his watch, _only 7:30._

He looked back up at Dean. Dean's eyes looked confused. The light hit them just right making them blaze fiercely green. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean quickly glanced back down at his cup.

"So this is a bit forward," Green eyes met his blue. "But its 7:30, I'm starving and my brother won't be awake until at least 10. Do you want to get breakfast?" He asked a hopeful smile on his face.

Dean smiled, eyes crinkling. _He is so handsome._

"Sure thing." Dean stood up, threw away his cup and grabbed Cas' wrist, yanking him up from the couch as well. Cas laughed and threw his cup in the trash.

Cas smiled at him, blue eyes matching the intensity of the green ones he was staring into.

"You got a car?" Cas asked.

"Nah. Took a taxi here."

"Well, lucky for you, I do."

Dean laughed.

"So do you have a specific place in mind Dean?"

"Nope." Dean responded cheerfully.

"Well come on! I know a place on Bush Street that has fantastic bagel." Cas called as he slid into the Impala. Dean climbed in next to him.

Cas turned on the car and the sounds of Metallica filled the air, Turning down the volume, he looked over at Dean.

"Sorry." Cas smiled cheekily.

"No problem." Dean, who had been staring out of the window, turned to face Cas. "You have great taste in music," He offered, a pleasant smile rested on Dean's face as he breathed in the sweet summer air.

There was a certain peacefulness that surrounded Dean. It was relaxing and calming to Cas. He had a sudden urge to hug him and kiss him. Dean exuded a certain affability; He wanted to know everything about him and he wanted to tell Dean his life story. His hands dropped to his lap and moved restlessly.

Dean glanced at Castiel's lap where his hands danced fitfully and then back to Castiel's glowing blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, eyes drenched with concern.

Castiel looked down at his lap, blush spreading across his pale face.

"Let's say we go back to Stanford, and hang out there. I can cook you breakfast or we can go out to ear or-"

Dean cut off his nervous rambling. "That sounds nice Cas. I bet you cook a wonderful breakfast."

Cas' eyes travelled slowly to Dean's face where that was a warm smile. Butterflies invaded his stomach. _Why am I so nervous? _

"Erhm, great. Well we better get going then." He stammered as he shifted into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway.

Dean hummed his agreement and turned his attention to the tall grass swaying in the breeze, a look of wonder on his face.

Castiel stole a glance at the man in the car, a man he barely knew. Light surrounded him and outlined his figure with an earthy glow. Cas felt strangely safe. He turned his thoughts and eyes back to the highway and headed back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

They got back into town around 8:30; traffic was terrible. As Cas guided Dean into his apartment, he was overcome by nervousness. _Did I clean up? _His hands were shaking, keys trembling as he attempted to place them in the lock. He looked up at Dean, cheeks bright red, and let out a sigh of relief when he managed to unlock his apartment.

Dean chuckled as Cas gestured to enter. "I only hope your other activities aren't affected by your performance anxiety," Dean deadpanned as he walked towards a small couch in the living room.

Cas' entire face turned red and he nearly dropped his keys for the second time. He closed the door behind him and hung the keys back up on the hook. He looked at the floor in the entry way as he took his shoes off, and saw Dean's leather dress shoes already there. Emotion surged through him at the sight. He could get used to this.

He made his way towards the kitchen. "So what do you want for breakfast Dean?"

Dean looked up from the coffee table, which held a few books.

"You like Robert Frost?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah! He's one of my favorites."

"and Oscar Wilde and Vonnegut.. Cas you're making me all tingly inside."

_Okay, he's definitely flirting with me… keep cool Cas, _he commanded himself, just glad Dean couldn't see him blush. _God all I ever do around this guy is blush._

"What're you going to cook for us?" Dean whispered in his ear.

"Holy shit!" Cas exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"You need to stop thinking so much, Honeybee."

"Honeybee?" Cas frowned.

Dean shrugged. "You don't like it?"

"no no no!" Cas reassured. "It's just… unique."

Dean beamed.

"How do you feel about French toast?" Cas leaned against the counter to face Dean.

"Sounds good." Another stunning smile.

Cas got all the ingredients and began prepping their meal. Dean sat at the small table near the kitchen with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So Dean," Cas looked up from the pan he was cooking in and found himself gazing into those deep green eyes. _What was I gonna ask? Damn those eyes!_

"yes?" Dean chuckled.

"So you work as a T.A. What do you usually do during the summer?"

"Not a lot" he admitted. "I don't really know a lot of people. I usually end up sleeping, reading, going to the gym, stuff like that." He had an odd look on his face. "what about you?"

Cas refocused on the French toast, flipping it and prepping another two slices. "I'm usually alone during the summer break. My friends go back home to visit their families. So I read or watch TV or do yoga." Cas blushed again.

"You don't have family nearby?"

"Other than my brother Gabriel, no. No one that I talk to at least." He said with a note of finality.

Dean winced and Cas made a mental note to correct his tone. "Do you have family close by?"

"I'm afraid we're in the same boat. My family fights a lot. I moved away, went to college, got a job." Sadness leaked through his voice, despite his stiff exterior.

Castiel would try to get him to open up about that later. He handed a plate of French Toast towards Dean, shaking him out of his thoughts. "There's fruit in the fridge if you want some."

Dean stood up, took the plate from Cas and walked towards the fridge. "What kind of fruit to you want?" Dean called over his shoulder.

"Uh, strawberries will be fine. Oh! Could you grab the whipped cream out too?" Cas called.

"Sure thing!" Dean smiled as he set the toppings down next to where Cas was putting the French Toast down on plates. "Thanks angel." Castiel smiled, but Dean froze and Castiel started panicking. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"He blurted.

"No, it's okay." Dean smiled again, a small blush settling in among the freckles. "I love it."

Butterflies again.

"Come on," he gestured to Dean. "Let's sit on the couch."

Dean sat on the far end of the 3 seat couch, knees drawn up to his chest, plate resting on his knee caps. Dean's eyes lingered on Cas as he turned on the TV.

"Background noise." He explained as he sat on the opposite side of the couch, one leg dangling off of it. Dean's eyes flicked to his food and he picked up his fork. They are in silence. Dean picked up pace, making little moans as he forked French Toast and bananas into his mouth. "Cas, this is the best. You should have been a chef." Dean finished off his breakfast. He placed the plate and fork down on the coffee table and resumed his position, bright emerald eyes staring at Cas.

Cas shifted uncomfortable, but continued to eat. After letting out a contented sigh, he placed his plate next to Dean's and sat back, eyes closed. Cas felt Dean shift and cracked an eye open. Dean's face was half a foot away from his. Panic flared in Cas' eyes.

"Shh... just had some strawberry juice on your lip Honeybee." Dean dragged his finger across Castiel's lower lip, stared at his thumb where all the juice had collected and then back at Castiel as he sucked the juice off his thumb, eyes dancing with mischief.

Cas bit back a moan. _This little shit. _His pupils widened with arousal.

"Now," Dean whispered voice husky as he drew nearer. "Do you need me to put more strawberry juice on you, or are you going to let me kiss you?" Dean stopped, mere inches between their lips.

Castiel's eyes flickered between Dean's lips and his eyes. He exhaled, warm breath ghosting over Dean. His hands came up to cup Dean's face and he closed the distance between them. Their lips met softly before they both pulled away a little bit. Blue met Green and a silent agreement passed between them. Cas brought Dean's face back to his, lips crashing together with more passion. Dean's lips travelled down his jaw, licking and biting at the rough skin on Cas' chin. Cas let out a soft moan, hips shooting up involuntarily. Cas pulled Dean down onto his lap. Their lips met again going in more force as they continued. Cas' tongue traced the outline of Dean's lips. He felt Dean shiver in his arms. Dean parted his lips in a silent moan. Cas slid his tongue in past Dean's lips and was rewarded with hips grinding into his. He threw his head back and let out a louder moan. Dean continued to grind against him; the friction between their cocks was doing things to Cas' ability to think coherently. Cas' hands travelled from Dean's hips to his shoulder blades, his mouth moved to Dean's neck and he bit at it gently. Dean let out at loud moan. "Fuck yes Cas." He groaned, hips picking up pace as Cas scratched at his back. Dean's incessant moaning did things to Cas' dick. Dean really seemed to like Cas scratching his back. Hips rutting together, Dean's release was pooling in his abdomen, and when Cas' hand grabbed the muscles running down his back, his thrusts stuttered and he came with a cry, biting into Cas' neck. And with that Cas was gone, filling his pants with his come. Dean collapsed on top of him and the two laid there for a while.

As Cas' hands ran down Dean's back, he could have sworn he felt a breeze, something disturbing the air but he didn't have a fan in his living room. Dean sat up and rested against his heels.

"Do you mind if I shower off Cas?" He gestured to his pants. "This is rather uncomfortable."

Cas propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah. Yeah, come on, I'll show you how to work the shower."

Dean hopped off the couch and gathered the dishes that lay forgotten on the coffee table. He placed them in the sink as Castiel waved towards the hallway and walked behind Dean to the bathroom. After showing him where the towels were and how to work his shower, with a warning about the water heater, Cas closed the door behind him and walked into his room, shedding his clothes and tossing them into the hamper. Pulling on new boxers, he sat on the edge of the bed, mind wandering.

He had just met the man this morning, and he didn't even know his last name. _Stupid Castiel Stupid! You let this stranger into your home and you cook him breakfast and then come in your pants like a fucking teenager. So fucking stupid!_ His thoughts bombarded him. _But, _one lone thought popped up, _what about your dream? _ Castiel had to admit to himself, Dean did look uncannily like the angel in his dreams, but, no offense to the guy, he didn't exactly look like an angel, I mean where were his wings?

Cas laid down in his bed, shaking his head as if it would shake his thoughts away. His body was exhausted and as his head hit the pillow his last thought was, _I just wish Dean would come sleep with me._

Dean stepped out of the rather large walk in shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, shaking water from his dark grey wings. Running a hand through his wet hair, he attempted to rationalize what happened.

_You had to get him out of San Francisco. Those were your orders. Yeah, but he was attracted to you. But I'm the angel of attraction that happens a lot._ Usually, Dean wasn't attracted to humans. But this one, he was different. "Why Father?" he prayed. "Why me? What's happening to me?" He was met with silence. Dean sighed and used his angel powers to clean his clothes from ejaculated on pulled on his boxers. He walked into Cas' room ready to converse, but his mouth closed when he saw Cas, looking so small in the expanses of his large comforter. With Cas on the side closest to the wall, Dean put his other belonging on one of the dressers, and climbed into bed alongside Cas. His green eyes roamed over Cas; body before resting on his face. Cas' black hair was ruffled and a smile played at his mouth.

"You are so beautiful little Honeybee," Dean whispered. "Sweet dreams. I will watch over you."


End file.
